For Good
by Catietheawesome
Summary: It's not easy telling the one you love goodbye. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! So, I'm not normally into slash or femslash, but after watching "Quite A Common Fairy", I'm convinced that Mulan is in love with Aurora! So, this is my tribute to them. Mulan, my heart breaks for you.**

**Oh, and the title of this story is "For Good" because I recommend listening to the song "For Good" from the musical _Wicked_ while reading it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The door to the Grand Hall opened slowly as Mulan let herself in. Robin Hood was sitting in an armchair by the window Neal and the Shadow had flown through minutes ago. On the window seat, Hood's son lay peacefully asleep.

Hood stood as Mulan entered. "Is he all right?" asked Mulan.

Hood smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Mulan. I owe you much." Hood looked over his shoulder at the sleeping child. "He doesn't have a scratch on him."

"I planned it that way," said Mulan.

"So," said Hood. "What now? For you. What shall you do?"

Mulan was unsure. Hood could see this. "If you'd care to put your considerable skills to use, there's a place for you among my Merry Men. You'd be the first woman, I hope that's no deterrent," he added.

Mulan smiled to herself. "I've been in that position before."

"Is that a yes?" asked Hood.

Mulan paused a bit. "I'm honored, but...there's someone I need to talk to...before it's too late."

Hood nodded understandingly. "A loved one."

Mulan smiled, albeit painfully. "We shall see."

* * *

Aurora was tending her multitude of tiger lilies when Mulan entered the solarium. Mulan let herself watch the beautiful creature mill about the greenery. From the very beginning, Mulan had been captivated by the princess's cream and rose complexion, her dainty hands, her waist-length reddish brown curls.

Aurora sensed someone behind her and turned around. She grinned brightly at the sight of her armor-clad friend. "Mulan!" she exclaimed. "How long have you been there, what are you doing?"

"Just gathering my courage," said Mulan as the two women rushed to embrace.

"What's going on?" Aurora laughed a little. "I'm so glad you're back."

Mulan smiled slightly, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Um, is Philip here?" she asked. She had to be alone with Aurora. To tell her the truth.

"No, no, shall I get him?" said Aurora.

"No," said Mulan quickly. "That's unnecessary, it's...you I wanted to talk to." Mulan gently took Aurora's hand. God, she had such soft skin. "You see, I..." She stopped. "Why are you smiling at me?" she said, blushing slightly.

Aurora's hazel eyes were glittering. "I can tell you are bursting with news, but so am I."

Mulan was puzzled. "You are?"

Aurora took a moment to steady her breathing, bloated with her glorious news.

"Philip and I are expecting a baby." Aurora beamed, awaiting Mulan's response.

The words took a moment to register with Mulan. Once they did, they felt like a thick club aimed at her mid-section. She felt all the wind knock out of her, all of that warm, bubbly feeling turn cold and clammy.

A baby. Aurora was having a baby.

There was no hope now for her. She couldn't tell Aurora the truth. Not now.

With great strength, Mulan held back her bitter tears and forced a smile. She wanted nothing more than to run away, or burst into hysterical sobs. Maybe both. "That's...excellent news," she whispered hoarsely.

Aurora trapped Mulan in a tight hug. Mulan could feel her bliss radiating of her skin like the sweet scent of roses Aurora naturally off-put. Mulan inhaled deeply, trying to imprint that fragrance in her brain.

"It's like a dream come true," said Aurora, close to tears herself. Only her tears were full of joy and ignorance. She let go of Mulan and stood back to smile at her friend. "Now, please, please, tell me your news." She smiled her sweet smile, encouraging Mulan. Oh, if only she knew.

The words hung in the back of Mulan's throat and choked her, but she managed to cough them out. "I'm joining Robin's Hood band," she said, with a fake smile.

Aurora's blithe smile faded and was replaced by a look of shock. "What?" she gasped, her tone tainted with betrayal. Mulan felt the strike of that club again, just as a hard a blow as the last. "You're leaving us?"

"Yes," Mulan said softly. She swallowed the lump in her throat, with great difficulty. "'Fraid so."

Without another word, Mulan hugged her friend one last time. "Goodbye," she breathed in Aurora's ear.

Then she turned away and never looked back.


End file.
